


Brick by Brick and Stone by Stone

by SirenSong97 (SeductiveSiren69)



Series: Jonsa Drabble Fest [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jonsa Drabble Fest, Jonsa Drabble Fest 2018, Unbeta'd, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeductiveSiren69/pseuds/SirenSong97
Summary: Jon and Sansa marry after the war but Sansa has her doubts that Jon truly loves her. Will she change her mind?Re-submittal from Tumblr To AO3 collection for Jonsa Drabble FestDay 1-Stone by Stone





	Brick by Brick and Stone by Stone

A day after her betrothal to Prince Joffrey her mother had explained what true love is: 

_Love is patient, kind and built with trust, brick by brick and stone by stone._

She wished she would have cherished those words. Joffrey was neither of those things. Willas and Loras were only false promises. Tyrion, her first husband was kind and patient but she didn’t trust him not after what his family had done. Harry wasn’t kind and Ramsay…. 

But Jon her bastard half-brother who was really her trueborn cousin and now her betrothed was patient, kind, and she trusted him with her life. But could she ever come to love him not as a sister loved her brother but as a wife loved her husband, and as a woman loved a man? 

_Brick by brick and…._

They had married in the Riverlands on the Isle of Faces beneath a heart tree. The newly appointed High Septon had officiated their vows. It was meant to honor the old gods and the new. During their wedding night, he said he wouldn’t consummate it not until she was ready. But what if she would never be ready? Did he even love her, like he had loved…? 

Months later the Castle of Winter had been rebuilt. Jon and Sansa had both agreed it would no longer be called Winterfell because this one would never fall but stand forever. That night in the royal chambers Jon had bid her goodnight and proceeded to leave. He would sleep in the adjoining chambers as he had done each night since their wedding night more than a year ago. But, Sansa had asked him to stay.

“Sansa, are you sure?” He had asked with a concerned tone but with solemn grey eyes full of lust and want.

“Yes,” Sansa had whispered in a similar tone surprised that she had truly wanted it too. 

Their lovemaking had been urgent but also with a gentle tenderness she had never known could exist. She had wept and he had paused frightened that he had hurt her. But she had kissed him and assured him that they were tears of happiness and pure joy. He had replaced each teardrop with lightly brushed kisses on her cheeks. He had told her he loved her and would always love her for as long as she would have him. The following nights Jon had slept in the royal chambers next to his wife.

_stone by stone_

Years later they had welcomed their son and daughter into the world. And a few years later two boys and girls had followed.

“I love you.” He had whispered. 

“And I love you.” 

When her eldest daughter with hair of brown lustrous curls and eyes of blue had asked her mother a few days after meeting her future husband. How do you know when it is really true love? She had answered. 

“Love is patient, kind and built with trust, brick by brick and stone by stone.”


End file.
